Creeperion
The Creeperions are a hostile species, and one of the Minecraftian Union's most prevalent enemies. History Creation During the Notch-Herobrine War, Herobrine hired a human scientist named Denton to create genetic experiments, in an attempt to create a breed of super-creeper. Instead, Denton created his own special breed, the Creeperions, and turned against Herobrine. He would then infuse his own DNA with that of a Creeperion, making him one among them. The few Creeperions retreated into hiding, at least for a time. Creeperion war Following the end of the Imperial Inquisition, large pockets of Creeperions began to appear around the galaxy. They soon grouped into an entire Empire, and would nearly destroy humanity, had it not been for the Alliance. With the end of the Creeperion War, Denton was killed and the Creeperions once again went into hiding. Post-war Though the Creeperions were leaderless and shattered, some remnant factions would continue raiding various Union colonies and military outposts. As long as Denton remained dead, the Creeperions would be scattered and leaderless, but no less of a threat. A campaign was passed by the Union Congress to hunt down and destroy all Creeperions. The Last Bastion In the 26th millennium AS, the Alliance discovered the existence of a massive Creeperion Empire known as the Last Bastion. The Last Bastion dominated over 2 million worlds within the galactic center, including the former homeworld of the once mighty H'minesh race. The Alliance called for support from every race in the galaxy, including the Orks. The massive galactic alliance managed to push the Creeperion fleets back into the galactic center, until they could finally enter and deal with the Creeperion core worlds. The Alliance and their new allies spent over 20 years cleansing every Creeperion-populated world, at the same time tightening the border to prevent the Creeperion fleets from escaping. On the last day of the conflict, every battleship in the Alliance gave their all to completely obliterate the Creeperions. This made the Creeperions extinct in the Minecraftian Galaxy. Despite the Alliance's efforts to cleanse the Creeperion race completely, they were not extinct. A large number of Creeperions remained within the Warp, engaged in a millennia-long conflict against the Chaos Gods. Notch would learn this several millennia later via psychic emanations from the God-Emperor of Mankind, a potent being who lived in the distant Milky Way galaxy. With the formation of the Great Rift in 40,999 AS, it is believed that the Creeperion super-fleet could cross into realspace within the next few millennia. Anatomy and Physiology Creeperions closely resemble Creepers. The only difference is their composition. While Creepers are plant-based creatures and reproduce using spores, the Creeperions are flesh organisms and reproducing by laying eggs. It is known that before going to battle, a standard Creeperion soldier would lay thousands of eggs at a time. Creeperions were genetically designed to have intricate brains. Young Creeperions are born with innate knowledge, being able to fully understand advanced technology from the moment of obtaining consciousness. Because of this, small warfleets or even fully-fledged splinter factions can emerge from former Creeperion colonies isolated from the galaxy for years at a time. Territories Creeperions have no official homeworld, having been created on one of Herobrine's orbitals. Since then, they began to claim various worlds for themselves, including a number of former Union worlds. Since their initial defeat on the world of Redstone, the Creeperions were unable to claim any worlds for long. They often reside on their ships and space stations, which often had to stay in motion to avoid discovery by the Union or their allies. It was believed that some remnant factions are hiding somewhere on the desolate world of Zylesh, though this is only theory. The Last Bastion dominated the very center of the galaxy, claiming over 2 million worlds, many of which were former H'minesh worlds. The Alliance would eventually purify these territories over the course of 20 years, completely eradicating the Creeperion race from the Minecraftian galaxy. Unbeknownst to the MU, trillions of Creeperions are fighting against hordes of Chaos Daemons within the Warp, and, surprisingly, may prevail sometime after the end of the 41st millennium. Throughout the many millennia fought within the Warp, the Creeperions have colonized and fortified multiple planetoids within the Warp. Rank Structure Soldier Soldiers are the primary infantry of the Creeperion Empire. Despite primarily being used as suicide bombers, soldiers are given weapons to attack their enemies from long range. It is not uncommon for the Empire to send millions of soldiers at a time. Usually it is imperative for the Empire to have as many soldiers as possible. General Generals are not only a different rank of Creeperion, but a different subspecies. They often act as leaders of the Creeperion ground forces, capable of commanding thousands. When they explode, they cause as much damage as 10 Creeperion soldiers would. Mercenary General Mercenary generals are members of other species who have accepted the ways of the Creeperions willingly, and are trusted to lead parts of the military. Psionic Psionics are Creeperions that have undergone a process known as psionic ascension, in which the natural psionic energy within its cells are amplified a million times, turning the Creeperion into a raging, devastating monster. Psionics are capable of taking on entire armies on their own. Their explosion is enough to leave the general area's ecosystem completely damaged, to the point where it may never recover. Pilot Pilots are entrusted with operating fighter pods, starships, troop transports and ground assault vehicles. Admiral The admiral is one of the highest ranks a Creeperion can achieve. Once it ascends to this rank, it is given multiple cybernetic augmentations, including the addition of 2 hydraulic arms. Each admiral usually commands millions, if not billions, of Creeperions at a time. A majority of the remnant factions were led by at least one admiral. Ruler The Creeperion race can only be whole if there is a single ruler. Sadly, Creeperion admirals cannot be trusted to lead the entire race since they cannot hold command over each other, and this desire of command often leads various factions into a state of perpetual war. Denton, the last ruler of the species, was a human infused with Creeperion DNA. Being the creator of the species, he was trusted by his children to rule them. The Union had to have Denton's body completely destroyed to ensure the Creeperions would remain fractured forever. God of the Creeperions This is a very rare occurrence, and only has been noted once. If a Creeperion is able to utilize Void energy, he will ascend to a god-like state. In this state, he can rule the entire Creeperion race without a ruler. Only one of these creatures has ever been noted to exist. Admiral Supreme Only one Admiral Supreme is known to currently exist, and he currently commands trillions of Creeperions within the Warp in their perpetual war against the Chaos Gods. Judging by his stature of command, it can be assumed that the Admiral Supreme is some kind of alternative ruler. Gallery Creeperion soldier.png|A standard Creeperion soldier Creeperion general.png|A Creeperion general Creeperion pilot.png|A Creeperion pilot Creeperion Psionic.png|A Creeperion psionic Creeperion admiral.png|A Creeperion admiral Denton.png|Denton, creator and ruler of the Creeperins Creeperion god.png|A Creeperion god Category:Species Category:Union Canon